


An Experienced Hand

by firefright, Skalidra



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Babysitting, Dick and Jason are new parents and panicking, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Parenthood, Sexual Humor, Slade is surprisingly good with babies, mild flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/pseuds/firefright, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalidra/pseuds/Skalidra
Summary: “First lesson of caring for an infant, kid: stop panicking and pay attention.”After arriving at Dick and Jason's apartment to find them in the midst of new-to-parenting crisis, Slade reluctantly finds himself stepping in and giving them some advice. Only so he can get his actual purpose for being there over and done with, of course. No other reason.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, past Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson - Relationship
Comments: 32
Kudos: 354





	An Experienced Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! So Skali and I are currently both in the midst of attempting NaNoWriMo this year (with varying levels of success) and this is one of the few fics we currently have ready to post. It's a little lighter than most of our usual fare, but we hope you enjoy it nonetheless.
> 
> Hope you're all staying safe out there ♥

The sound of a screaming baby reaches Slade’s ears long before he actually enters Grayson and Todd’s apartment.

It’s been a month since the pair welcomed their little ‘bundle of joy’ into the world, and recent reports of Nightwing being sighted out in the city had seemed a fair enough signal to him that the kid was open for business again. And indeed, when Slade had sent him the message that he had finally happened to come across the information the vigilante had asked for from him even further back than that, Dick had sent him a short, if rather harried, text to bring it over.

An unusual response to be sure, from a newly alpha parent to another alpha who was, at times, his enemy. But then again, Dick has never been a typical alpha as long as Slade has known him. If he wants to invite him into his den with his mate and newborn, that’s his prerogative. Slade is trusting of him to know the limits of both his and his mate’s boundaries—at least most of the time.

The squalling cry is high-pitched enough to almost make him second-guess that assessment, however. New parents around a calm and happy infant are one thing, but a distressed one another.

And Christ does that baby sound distressed.

He grits his teeth as a particularly high-pitched wail digs into his ears where he’s perched on the fire escape outside, but fuck it, he’s just here to drop off the documents and fulfill the favour he owes the kid. It’ll take all of five minutes, that’s all. Then he can leave them to get on with their ‘domestic bliss’ while he moves on to the next (actually profitable) job on his list.

After sparing a second to knock on the window in warning first, Slade slides it open and climbs inside the apartment.

The place is a mess, is what he immediately notices, past the initial increase in volume from the baby. Dirty clothes are draped over furniture, while fresh laundry — most noticeably baby clothes — sits in piles atop the dining table, and over by the kitchen area, a row of unwashed dishes take up space on the counter. All a far cry from the usual state of pitch perfect tidiness Todd works to keep the place in, from what Slade remembers, and against his will he finds himself reminiscing, even if just briefly, of the similar chaos he and Addie went through when they first brought Grant home.

“Slade?” a startled voice breaks through to him, and with effort Slade tears his gaze away from those details to face what actually brought him today.

Dick looks just as much of a mess as his home does, with limp hair, darkly circled eyes and what looks to be a few days worth of stubble on his jaw. In his arms, he’s currently holding and gently rocking the source of all the noise, wrapped up in what looks like a fairly substantial amount of blankets. His mate, meanwhile, is nowhere to be seen.

“Hey, kid,” Slade says, wincing again. “Having fun?”

“Having…” Dick blinks blankly at him, before grimacing and adjusting the baby against his chest. “What… What are you doing here?”

Slade raises an eyebrow beneath his mask. “You asked me to stop by, remember? Drop off those files you wanted?”

“I did?”

Well, fuck.

“Yeah, kid. Last night. You sent me a text.” Folding his arms, Slade leans back against the windowsill. “Said for me to just ‘come over, drop ‘em off’. I thought it was a little strange, admittedly, considering…” he nods towards the baby.

“Shit.” Dick swears uncharacteristically. He must be even more tired than he looks, which is also probably the only reason he hasn’t reacted to Slade’s unexpected intrusion with bared teeth and growling. “Shit, I don’t remember… I didn’t even… oh crap!” He looks anxiously down at the baby, as if she can even understand a word he’s been saying. “Sorry, sweetheart.”

Slade snorts. “Swear all you want. It’s not hurting her.”

The way Dick is jostling her around in all those blankets might be, though, he thinks with a flash of irritation.

“I know, but—”

“Parenting not turning out as fun as you thought it would be, hm?”

For the first time, Dick demonstrates some of the defensive aggression Slade expects of a new parent by glaring at him. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine.” Slade’s words are backed up by another sob from the baby. “Don’t sound it either. Where’s your mate?”

“He’s…” Dick’s gaze snaps back to her, and he tries again to pacify her by rocking back and forth. “Sleeping. He’s sleeping. He’s even more tired than I am and she’s not hungry, so…” He swallows hard. “I’m just trying to look after her so he can get some rest.”

“Must be pretty damn tired, to be sleeping through this.”

Dick laughs bitterly, “You don’t know the half of it. We knew this wasn’t going to be easy when we decided to do it, but I…” The baby wails a little louder, and he winces hard. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why she won’t stop crying.”

“Kid, it’s fine. Babies cry, you don’t have to apologise.”

“She’s not hungry,” Dick repeats, as if he hadn’t heard him, while pacing back and forth across the carpet, “She doesn’t need burping, or her diaper changed. She’s tired, but she won’t go to sleep. I’ve tried rocking her, singing to her, took her out for a _walk_ …” The edge of desperation in his voice grows all the more poignant as he goes on. “I did the skin contact and swaddling thing. None of it works! I think I’m just…”

“Just what?” Slade raises an eyebrow.

He swallows hard, “I think I’m just bad at this. I’m a bad father.”

Jesus _Christ_.

Slade has to try very hard not to reach up and pinch the bridge of his nose at the sheer patheticness of the display. He gets that the kid is exhausted and stressed, but _really_.

He absolutely does not have time for this.

Stepping forward, Slade makes an executive decision in stripping off his gloves and gauntlets. “Alright, give her here.”

“What?” Dick looks up at him like he’s grown another head.

“I’m on a schedule, and I’m not going to spend the next hour playing therapist to you while you have a breakdown. Give. Her. Here.”

“Why? What are you—”

Slade doesn’t wait for him to finish, closing the last of the distance between them to neatly lift the baby out of Dick’s arms. A motion he likely only succeeds at because the kid’s so surprised by him actually doing it.

“Slade…” he tries to snarl in warning, but in his current state, it’s about as effective as watching a three-legged puppy attempt to chew on his boot.

“Shut up.” Slade spares a moment to take off his mask as well for good measure, before focusing his attention on the infant. Her face is all red and puffy from crying, and it’s blatantly obvious that she’s just as tired as her dad is. But one good whiff of her sugary, newborn smell tells Slade all he needs to know about the root of the problem here, and it’s not exhaustion.

With a hefty sigh, he uses a corner of the blanket to wipe her face clean of snot and tears before removing it from around her.

“First lesson of caring for an infant, kid: stop panicking and pay attention.” Already, the crying is starting to quieten. “Babies this age might not be able to do much other than piss, shit, cry and eat, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t entirely without senses. She’s just as sensitive to your moods as you are to hers, and when you’re stressed around her, she smells that. The more calm you are about this, the easier she’ll settle in turn. Would’ve thought you and Todd read enough books before getting into this to know that much, at least.”

Mouth slightly open, Dick is now watching him with astonishment.

“You don’t need to keep her wrapped up like a mummy, either.” Slade continues, rolling his eye before setting the baby against his shoulder. It’s lucky the ikon suit comes without sharp edges, unlike some of his previous uniforms. “It’s warm enough in your apartment right now for one blanket to suffice, especially when you’re holding her.”

“Oh…”

“Hold her securely, but not too tight. She needs to feel safe, not suffocated. Understand?”

Dick nods dumbly, while in Slade’s ear the crying has dwindled almost completely to a soft sniffling. The baby (and he probably should ask her name at some point) evidently doesn’t mind the strangeness of his scent. Not when it comes as a relief from the fretful, if well-meant, attention of her father, anyway.

With an ease that it surprises him he still has after all these years, he sets his other hand to rubbing her back to settle her the rest of the way down.

Meanwhile, Dick continues to stare at him like he’s some kind of wizard.

“Holy crap,” the kid says, “She’s quiet. You…” He puts his hands to his face, before falling back onto the sofa behind him in relief. “ _Thank you_.”

Slade snorts, before moving to sit beside him. “It’s not rocket science, kid.”

“Really?” he laughs hoarsely, “Because it kind of feels like it is.”

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Slade turns his head, sniffing the baby carefully. Her breathing has evened out to something deep and steady. “You’ve always been a fast learner; a bit more practice and you’ll be fine.”

“I can’t believe I needed Deathstroke the Terminator to quiet my pup.” Dick mutters, then jerks, as if sensing Slade’s glare even through the cover of his hands. “I didn’t mean…”

“I know what you meant.”

“I just… I never imagined you being…”

“What? You think I was that much of an asshole that I sat back and let Addie do all the work when ours were this young?” Slade shakes his head. “Babies are easy, kid. Feed ‘em, clean ‘em, make sure they’re warm. It’s when they get older and start talking that the trouble starts.”

Dick’s hands slide free of his face, though he remains sunken into the couch cushions. “I think it’s a sign of how tired I am that that makes a hell of a lot of sense to me about your relationship with your kids.”

“Careful, just because I’m holding an infant doesn’t mean I can’t hurt you.”

“Believe it or not,” Dick mumbles, or more accurately slurs, “This is one time I’m actually not trying to rile you up.”

More’s the pity, Slade privately thinks. Their encounters used to be a lot more fun before Dick entered into a permanent relationship with Todd and settled down. He set his boundaries, though, and Slade respects them. For the most part.

“I’m sure.”

“Sorry,” the kid says again, looking ever more like he’s fighting to keep his eyes open now that the crying’s stopped. “Not what you came here for. You said, um… you said you had the files?”

Now they’re getting somewhere.

“Yeah.” Slade shifts easily, not minding that he still has the baby sleeping on him as he reaches for the thumb drive on his belt. “Right here. Sooner we go over them, the sooner you can go to sleep.”

A kinder person might have offered to come back on another day to do this, but Slade isn’t kind. Dick made him come out all this way, the least he can do is follow through on the reason why.

“Sure… sounds good. Laptop’s…” Dick gestures feebly. “Laptop’s over there.”

“Right on the table in front of me. Yeah, kid, I see it.” Slade shakes his head and pulls it forward, powering it on. But when he turns to tell Dick to put his password in so they can get to work, all he can do is sigh. For real this time.

Face mashed against the couch cushion at an angle that looks close to suffocating, Dick is already softly snoring.

“God damn it.”

For a hot minute, Slade considers kicking him back awake, before reluctantly reassessing. If the kid is really so tired that he can fall asleep like that the moment Slade takes his eyes off him for just two seconds, no way in hell are they going to have any success at getting through these documents. At least not in a way that Dick actually manages to retain any of the information.

“Fine,” he mutters, more to himself than anyone else. He guesses he can give him an hour, maybe two, to recuperate first. “Looks like it’s just you and me for a while, little lady.” Except, of course, she’s asleep too.

Shifting the baby, who he still doesn’t know the name of, more comfortably from his shoulder to the crook of his arm, Slade reaches for the nearby remote and switches on the TV.

* * *

Jason wakes up feeling better than he has for weeks. Albeit with a horrible taste in his mouth, and a dull ache in the front of his head that tells him he could really do with a drink of water. His chest feels a little swollen too, which probably means it’s past time for a feeding, and he has to wonder at the fact Dick hasn’t woken him himself yet. Even more so when he gets a look at the clock next to their bed.

Huh.

Pushing himself up from the mattress, Jason first rubs at his face with his hands before reaching for his dressing gown to pull over his pyjamas. There’s no crying that he can hear, which is a positive sign, and he’s certainly not going to complain about managing to catch up, even a little, on his sleep, but still… Better to be safe than sorry.

Not that he doesn’t trust Dick, of course. He’s his mate, and has been just as supportive and eager to help throughout this whole thing as Jason could have hoped for. His instincts, though, are not so easily assuaged despite knowing that. After long hours spent without her, he needs his pup in his arms again. Needs to sniff her head and nose her soft skin to feel content.

Reaching the bedroom door, Jason pulls it open and steps out into the hallway beyond to make his way to the living room.

“Dick? Are you in here? Is Ellie—”

He stops. Cuts off.

On their sofa, looking like there’s nowhere else he belongs more in the world, Slade Wilson is sat stretched out with his feet resting on the coffee table, a glass of something distinctly alcoholic in one hand and their pup in the other.

All at once, a blaze of feeling, white-hot, feral and terrified, rushes through Jason. Made all the worse when his gaze shifts just a little bit, enough to spot Dick passed out and snoring beside them.

“Hi, kid.” Slade says, when he notices him. He raises the hand holding the glass slightly in greeting. “I was wondering when you were going to get up.”

Jason’s lips curl, baring his teeth. The shock wears off and he’s growling before he knows it.

“What… the fuck… are you doing here?!” he snaps, trying to keep his voice from rising to a screech. “Why are you holding my daughter? What the fuck did you do to Dick?!”

“Ah.” Slade huffs. Where she’s cradled in his arm, Elainna is slowly stirring, making a whimpering noise that cuts straight into Jason’s heart. But then Slade makes a sound of his own, deep-rooted and rumbling in the back of his throat, and she stops. “It’s all right, kid. She’s fine, I haven’t hurt her. I haven’t hurt him, either. Take a deep breath, walk over here, and you can take her back from me.”

Jason chokes harshly. “That’s my pup… my…”

“I know.” Slade sets the glass down on the coffee table. He also pulls his feet back off it and sits up straight. “Like I said, all you have to do is come over here and I’ll hand her back to you.”

Jason takes one stiff step forward. Then another. His hands are shaking slightly, and he doesn’t know if he wants to run back and get his guns from the safe first as he approaches the very dangerous, if not at all unfamiliar, alpha. Slade’s stripped to the waist, he realises, as he gets closer. Ikon suit tied around his waist and his boots off. An odd detail for him not to have noticed earlier, for sure, but Jason can’t help being focused on other things.

Slade shifts Elainna to both hands as he gets closer, carefully offering her up to him, and it’s all Jason can do not to snatch her from his grasp once he’s in range. Instead he takes her gently, before pulling her in tight against his chest and bending his head down to scent her all while taking quick steps back again.

Then, once he’s sure she really is safe and unhurt, her sugary smell sweet against his nose, he lifts his foot up and rams it hard into the nearest part of Dick he can reach.

“Wha?!” Dick comes awake with a sputtering grunt of surprise. There’s none of his usual grace in the way he jerks his head up from the sofa, or how he rolls like an oversized fish to growl lightly in Jason’s direction rather than sit up. “Ow! Jason, what the hell?”

“ _Dick_ ,” Jason is unrepentant, pausing only long enough to make Elainna’s still all right. “Would you like to explain to me why I just woke up from my nap to find you asleep and Deathstroke on our couch holding our daughter?”

Dick looks nonplussed, until Jason points in Slade’s direction, causing him to turn his head and swear. “Oh hell, I did not mean to fall asleep.”

“I should god damn hope not, but that doesn’t answer the other part of my question.” Jason glares harder. “Why is he here?”

“Kid asked me to drop off some files for a case for him.” the man himself answers, while swirling his glass in amusement. “Not that he remembered that when I got here.”

“I didn’t ask you!” Jason snaps, even as his eye twitches in annoyance at the information. “Dick, is that true?”

Shamefaced, his mate nods. “I, uh, apparently did do that and then maybe forgot about it, yeah.”

Jason feels the supreme urge to kick him again. “You forgot that you invited Deathstroke into our home.”

“In my defence,” he mumbles, “It’s not like he hasn’t been here before.”

“Without telling _me_.”

“Jason,” Slade interrupts, his voice a low rumble, “Calm down.”

Instantly, Jason rounds on him. “Don’t you tell me to calm down!” he snaps, “I went to sleep, thinking he was taking care of our pup. Then I wake up to him passed out and you holding her! You really expect me to be calm after that?”

“For the sake of not upsetting your daughter again, yes, I do.” Slade says, taking a sip from his glass.

Jason’s nostrils flare, and even if a quiet voice inside him is trying to say that Slade has a good point with that, his frayed nerves and lingering exhaustion — even after the long nap he’s had — argue otherwise, pushing him to snarl.

Perhaps luckily, Dick chooses that moment to intervene. “I’m sorry, Jay. Really I am. It’s my fault, not his. I was just so exhausted, and Ellie wouldn’t stop crying. I didn’t know what to do. Then Slade showed up and…” He breathes in deeply, “He got her to _stop_ , Jay. Like magic! He just took her and she was calm, like instantly.”

Slade snorts, “Wasn’t magic, kid. I told you that.”

“And look, she’s fine. Slade is a lot of things, but he’d never hurt a kid. Especially a baby.” Dick continues, not paying attention to him. “I’m sorry we gave you a bad shock, but she’s _fine_. Really she is. And he’s really good with her. With babies. I know it sounds weird, but he is!”

“You’re right, Dick,” Jason says flatly, while narrowing his eyes at Slade, “It does sound weird.”

Slade shrugs his shoulders. “She was too warm, tired and he was panicking. It was annoying. So I took her, cooled her down and let her be around a calmer scent, that’s all. She went to sleep right after, followed by her dad. Would’ve left then, but me and Grayson still have business to discuss.”

Jason eyes him harder. He knows Slade can be a stickler for getting a job done, but…

“Really. You stuck around, watched our pup by yourself for hours, just because you need to talk to Dick about some ‘business’?”

Slade doesn’t so much as blink. “Yup.”

“Even though you could have just left and come back at another time.”

“Didn’t seem worth the trouble.” Slade shrugs. “You have a TV, and good bourbon in the cupboard. Easy enough to keep myself occupied.”

Good bourbon indeed. Jason eyebrow twitches as he notices exactly what the bottle on the coffee table is—the ridiculously expensive alcohol Bruce bought them for their bonding day—and though he and Dick never actually had ant intention of drinking it themselves, he still feels annoyed at Slade helping himself to it. Especially as there’s no way the man wouldn’t have known how pricey that particular brand and vintage is.

With a muttered curse, he sinks down onto the couch beside Dick. “If I weren’t holding a baby in my arms, and I were any less tired, I’d kick your ass right now.”

“Sure you would, kid.”

Jason glares harder at Slade, but at that moment Dick chooses to touch a tentative hand to his elbow, then when Jason doesn’t snap at him to back off, moves to lean his whole body against him and curve an arm around his waist. His mate’s scent does a lot to help soothe his nerves, as does the gentle rumble of comfort Dick accompanies it with.

With a sigh, he looks down at their daughter in his arms.

Dick’s right. She’s safe, she’s calm, and she’s happy. As situations go, this is actually the best things have been here for a while, and not just because both he _and_ Dick managed to get some decent sleep at the same time.

“So,” he says to Slade half-jokingly, in a bid to recover himself further from his scare, which is now actually a little embarrassing in hindsight, “I don’t suppose you’re available for babysitting jobs?”

Recovery is apparently not in the dockets, however, because Slade snorts and looks him dead in the eye when he answers, "That'd take more than cash, boy."

For a moment, Jason almost thinks he sounds serious, and he can’t help but respond, “Like what?”

Slade looks over at them, eye lazily dragging up and down where he and Dick are leant against each other while he swirls his glass. He smirks. “Use your imagination.”

Dick catches onto Slade’s meaning before Jason does.

“You’re not funny.” he groans.

“Kid, I’m hilarious.” Slade replies, deadpan, while Jason blinks. Then smirking again, adds, “You can’t deny you miss the fun we used to have together at least a little bit. And of course if your mate there would like to join in too...”

Oh. _Oh_. There it is. Jason adds an eye roll to match Dick’s before slumping down further onto the couch. He’s well aware that Slade and Dick used to fuck around together sometimes before he and Dick ever got together. Relieving stress, as Dick had put it when he confessed that to Jason, looking somewhat embarrassed all the while, though Jason hadn’t been anything less than amused at the fact (as well as slightly turned on by the idea).

Dick, the sanctimonious eldest child and most devout disciple of the Bat, had been on and off fucking one of the world’s deadliest assassins for years. The irony was close to delicious, and not just because of the parallels it made for him against dear old dad, either.

Jason hadn’t been able to resist teasing him about it then, and still somewhat grumpy about Dick falling asleep on him and leaving Elainna in Deathstroke’s care today, can’t resist the opportunity to further mess with him about it now, either.

“Hey, no, leave me out of it. I’m still way too sore down there for any of that shit.”

“Jason!” Dick’s indignant squawk comes about the same time as Slade’s rich guffaw of laughter.

“I knew I liked you, kid.”

In his arms, Ellie starts to fuss in a familiar way, and Jason turns half his attention to undoing his shirt while keeping the rest on riling up his mate. “What? You’re the one who made such a big deal over him being able to get her to sleep. Figures you could take one for the team here.”

Dick shifts position in a way that’s obviously him trying to shield what Jason’s doing from Slade’s sight (as if he’s never seen an omega nurse their pup before). “Yeah but…” his ears burn red. “I know you’re just trying to mess with me right now, Jay.”

“Am I?” Jason blinks innocently while shifting Ellie into position so she can latch on.

“ _Yes_.” Dick elbows him in the ribs. Gently, of course, so as not to dislodge their daughter. “There’s no way you’d actually be willing to pimp me out to Deathstroke.”

Jason sticks his tongue back out at him. “Then maybe you don’t know me as well as you thought you did, _Dickie_.”

“As amusing as watching the pair of you bicker is, is this actually going somewhere beneficial for me?” Slade interrupts, still smirking while raising an eyebrow. “Because if not, I do have better places to be.”

Jason looks at Dick a moment longer, baiting him before rolling his eyes and shaking his head. “Not this time, Slade. Feel free to take the rest of the bourbon as payment instead, though.”

It’s not like he and Dick are going to be drinking it, after all.

“Won’t say I’m not disappointed, but oh well. Feel free to keep my offer in mind the next time you get ‘desperate’, though.” Slade finishes his glass. “Ready to finish what I actually came over for so I can get out of here, kid?”

It takes Jason a moment to realise he’s addressing Dick again, and Dick a second longer to stop blushing and realise that this time Slade isn’t talking about sex. “Uh, yeah. Right, the files. Sure thing. We can do it in my office while Jason, uh…” He looks back at Jason. “That okay, babe?”

Jason nudges him back with his elbow. “Sure thing, boy wonder. We’re not going anywhere anytime soon.”

Not with the way Ellie is currently chowing down on his breast like she’s starving.

As Dick stands up to go with Slade, he can’t resist getting one last dig in, though. “Just text me if you do decide to give him a blowjob, though, yeah?”

He says it quietly, but judging by the chuckle Slade gives, he hears the quip anyway. Dick meanwhile groans before leaning in and firmly nipping his ear in warning. “Not. Funny.”

Jason disagrees, but lets it go anyway. His pup is a more important focus right now than continuing to punish Dick for his earlier misdemeanour, though he still intends to do that later as well, once Slade has finally gone.

Sex in exchange for babysitting duties… Slade really is a special kind of asshole. He made it sound like he was joking, but Jason doesn’t doubt for a minute that he’d actually take them up on the offer if they agreed, considering how hungrily he was looking at Dick a minute ago.

And how, just for a second, he had looked at Jason too.

Jason shakes his head to clear those thoughts from it before they can go much further, before bending down to gently nose the soft hair on top of his pup’s head. He has no intention of letting them get that desperate again, even if he has to chain Dick to Ellie’s crib to do it. They’re good parents, and with a bit more practice, he intends for them to become great ones. They don’t need anyone’s help, let alone Deathstroke’s. Especially not in exchange for _that_.

Resolution made, Jason tucks the thought away in the back of his mind as something to tease Dick with occasionally and nothing more.

Totally, absolutely, nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> [Skali's tumblr](https://skalidra.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Fire's tumblr](https://firefrightfic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ~~Jason and Dick's baby's name is shamelessly borrowed from Elainna Grayson in the Batman Beyond comics, just in case you were all wondering XD~~


End file.
